


Lewd Illustrations

by CelestialEjaculate



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale, Creampie, Crowley has a hand, F/M, Fanart, Gabriel has a penis, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, archangel fucking Gabriel - Freeform, aziraphale has a penis, but could be seen as consensual if intense, ineffable husbands, its a picture. Project what you want, pornography!, reference to body modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEjaculate/pseuds/CelestialEjaculate
Summary: Where I plan to keep my lewd drawings since Tumblr is restricted. First is a Gabriphale - second is Aziraphale with a guest appearance by Crowley’s hand.Pretty much turned into bottom Aziraphale with faceless dicks. Wuddyagunnado - apparently, that’s what my hand wants to draw. So, Aziraphale and ???





	1. Chapter 1

Cover page.

Sorry for blank update! But I figured this might be good to have. Thank you gingerhaole!

2: Gabriphale with potential non-con elements  
3: Aziraphale almost solo.

4: Gabriphale with talk of body modification

5: Aziraphale fellatio.

6: Glasses Aziraphale Vaginal Penetration

7: French Aziraphale with cum-play (color)


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriphale is my kink


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like butts


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a sketch, but I enjoy this one. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you try your best but gotta half ass he socks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am of the opinion that the reason Aziraphale couldn’t remember who was responsible for the Reign of Terror and forgot French is that his slut levels went flying off the rails from getting boned on the reg by Francois Boucher and Heaven had to nerf him. 
> 
> I’ve also learned that my Tablet has a much better color display??? The colors got so dull when I loaded this - they were much more pink. This is my attempt to fix it - I’ll prob stick to black and white lol.


End file.
